Memory devices may include memory cell arrays that may be configured as a memory component that stores data values for various other components of a system. Such memory devices identify and access such memory cells based on memory addresses, and corresponding rows and columns associated with such memory addresses and memory cells. Thus, a memory cell may be identified by a particular memory address and may be accessed based on, among other things, a row and column decoders. Moreover, such memory cells may be partitioned into memory units, such as sectors or pages. Thus, addresses associated with memory cells may also identify a memory sector in which a memory cell resides.